Slender
by xxxBanana-Leeksxxx
Summary: They say a trip with friends is always suppose to be a cherished memory, But sometimes thats not the case. A group of friends go through hell as they get stranded in the middle of no where. An AU crossover of slenderman and vocaloid. Eh? Somewhat gorey . Oneshot


"Kaito, are you sure we're heading the right way? Asked Miku as she focused her eyes on the dark road.

"Yes, we are." Replied Kaito, as his blue eyes scanned the map over again.

"Are you sure, because you said there's supposed to be a turn coming up, and I still don't see it."

Rin ease dropped into the conversation, "Kaito, did you get us lost again?"

"What!" Rin's twin brother yelled, freaking out. "We're lost!"

Luka budded in annoyed, "Will you two just shut up already, and no we're not lost."

****POP! ***

Lily jolted up from her daze, taking off her headphones as she ran a hand through her long blond hair "What happened?"

"I think the tire blew out." Said Miku as she turned to Kaito. "There's a flashlight in the glove compartment, go with me to check it out." With that both teens got out of the van, walking over to Lily's side of the van. Moments later, the other curious occupants of the vehicle soon followed after them.

"Yup, that's a flat tire." Groaned Miku as she examined the tire being lit by Kaito.

"Do you have a spare tire?" suggested Luka frustratedly, running a hand through her pink hair.

Miku paused for a second, shaking her head "No…... I don't think so"

Lily looked around at her surroundings, "Why is so dark out here" she said as she got a chill.

"It seems so dead, there's not even a street lamp anywhere." Len added looking around for any kind of light.

Kaito got up from kneeling on the ground "Maybe we should check if there's anyone around." Kaito flashed the light around them, squinting his eyes, barely spotting a secluded building between the many trees, "hey I think I see a house over there."

"Let's go check it out!"

"Wait!"Exclaimed Miku as she tugged on Kaito's arm, pulling him back.

"What's wrong Miku?" voiced Kaito as he looked at her, questionably.

Miku said in a low voice "There's a gun under the driver's seat, bring it just in case."

"What! Why?" shot back Kaito shocked.

"I don't know why but I have this weird feeling."

"Alright." After getting the gun from the under the seat. Kaito led the group thru the forest with the flash light in his hand and the gun strapped to his waist. The group trailed behind Kaito, Miku walked closely behind him as Luka stood beside her, the twins trailing behind hand in hand as Lily lagged behind them.

Though, Lily seemed to be in her own world as she continued to listen to her music. She didn't seem to notice as she began to walk slower, eventually losing sight of the group. Panicking, she used the light from her phone to see where she was going. As she was about to start calling out for her friends, something caught her attention on one of the trees. Curious, she walked over to the tree, pulling the object from it. Quickly, she ran her phone over the blood stained paper.

'Run?' thought Lily blankly as she analyzed the paper, not noticing the slow approaching figure in the distance behind her. Brushing it off, she dropped the paper to the ground, squinting her eyes as she tried to look for her friends, again. Suddenly, slender arms wrapped around her upper body as a hand covered over her mouth, successfully muffling her scream. Acting quickly, she managed to fling her arm to the side, throwing her phone against the tree, successfully creating a loud thud as it echoed through the quiet forest.

Alarmed Kaito, after hearing the noise, turned around as he flashed the light towards the group. "Is everyone alright?"

"Wait… where's Lily?" voiced Rin as she looked behind her. Without much thought, Panic quickly filled her senses, as she sprinted back thru the forest, running blindly. The group, caught off guard, trailed behind her trying to catch up.

"Rin, slow down!" screamed Len as he tried to run faster, trying to stop her. His chest heaving loudly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Rin wait!" shouted Miku as Rin ran further into the unlit forest, eventually running out of their sights.

Rin stopped running, panting heavily as she leaned against one of the tree trunks. Her body tensed, as she heard the grass rustling behind her. "Ahhhh!" screamed Rin as she felt her arm roughly get tugged on. Slowly, she looked down at her arm, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Her eyes widening quickly as she saw the outline of a dark vein-like shadow wrapping around it. Without a split second to react, Rin was thrown at one of the trees, her neck instantly snapping as her body hit the trunk of the tree. Her body laid limp on the ground, as multiple vein-like shadows dragged her away, leaving only her head band on the floor.

"Rin! RIN!" screamed Len as he looked for his sister, unable to control himself.

Kaito caught up with him, putting his hand on his shoulder turning the boy to face him, panting loudly. "Len calm down lets…" trailed off Kaito as he flashed the light to the ground behind the blonde, shocked by what he saw. Len turned back as he looked at the ground….. It was Rin's head band. Len's eyes widened with tears, "Rin!" he picked up the head band, screaming out to the forest. "Sister, where are you?"

"Len, relax we…" Kaito was interrupted.

"No, leave me alone, my sister is gone, we have to find her!" Len yelled as tears ran down his cheeks as he hugged the missing blonde's head band to his chest.

Luka and Miku watched in awe as they caught up to the guys. They looked on in silence as watched Len openly cry for his sister while clutching tightly onto the headband. "Len, we'll look for her but what about Lily?" Luka mentioned trying to get him to understand the situation.

"No! If you don't want to help I'll go alone." At the moment, he noticed the gun strapped to Kaito's waist. Without any warning, he pulled the gun from its bounds and speed off into the dark forest.

"Len wait!" screamed Miku. Just as the three were about to chase after him, multiple gun shots echoed through the forest. They all turned to each other when they heard a pained shriek.

"Something's out there we need to head towards the house, we'll probably be safer there." Luka suggested as she pointed towards the building. Without second thought, they ran towards the house with Miku leading the group holding the flashlight, after Kaito had handed it to her.

They leaned there backs against the dark building, panting, breathing heavily. "I think we're... Ok for now" Luka said after every pant as she tried to catch her breath.

Miku stood in front of the door as she flashed the light on the house "do you think there's someone inside?"

"I don't know. Let's check" Kaito tried opening the door, but it didn't seem to budge.

Miku walked over to the window, Luka following closely behind. They looked through the window using the light to see; the house was mostly empty with no furniture in sight.

Luka pointed back towards one of the walls "What's that?"

"What's what?" asked Kaito as he joined them, after failing to open the door.

Miku directed the light towards where luka pointed. They brought their faces closer to the glass as they squinted their eyes. Slowly the tealette flashed the light onto a lone crumbled up paper on the wall as Kaito read the message on it. "Don't look...or it takes you?" read the bluenette out loud as he watched Miku flash the light through the house again. She pointed it at one of corners as an outline of a tall figure appeared, long tentacle-like shadows swaying around it. The faceless figure sprang up in front of the group's faces, just on the other side of the window. "Agghh!" Screamed both girls as they jumped back. Miku almost dropped the flashlight. "Oh fuck" Kaito yelped as they all ran back towards the forest, in an attempt to get to safety. Branches hit them, as bushes scraped against their bodies as they tried to get away.

"Gah" Miku and Luka turned back quickly as they heard Kaito scream out in pain. Miku brought the flashlight up in Kaito's direction flashing it at him; noticing that his scarf had gotten tangled one of the tree branches.

But that wasn't what caused the girls to freeze in their tracks. It was Kaito's eyes full of tears as blood drooled out of his mouth, a dark hand going through his stomach, as blood oozed out quickly thru his wound. An outline of a dark figure behind him quickly extracting its arm out from within his stomach, making a gruesome sound as Kaito let out a strained yelp while looking into the girls eyes "Run…"

Quickly, Miku grabbed onto Luka's wrist, urging her to start moving again. "We have to go" rushed Miku as she pulled her along. They held tightly onto each other as they ran through the forest. The end of the forest coming into their view, when suddenly Miku was pulled back, dropping the flashlight to the ground. Luka screamed out Miku's name fearfully, her hand slightly slipping from the tealettes. Miku used both of her hands as she tried to hold tighter onto Luka's hands. "Hold on Luka, don't let go." shouted Miku as tears steamed down her cheeks. No words escaped Luka's mouth as she cried silently, looking up at Miku tearfully, her grip was slipping. "I won't let you go." Miku said as more strips of darkness began consuming Luka, pulling her back into the forest even more. "NOOO!" Screamed Miku as Luka's hand slipped from her reach entirely. Unable the control her tears, she picked up the dimming flash light off the ground, looking towards the street, noticing approaching headlights in the distance.

Alarmed, Miku quickly ran towards the street, in hopes of getting to the driver. She stood, in the middle of the road, waving her hand and shouted at them as she desperately tried to get their attention. Alerted, the driver slammed on the brakes as he tried to avoid hitting the girl, but he was not quick enough. The driver lost control of his car as it rolled into the forest, crashing into the many trees, instantly killing him.

Miku stood alone on the road flashing the, already fading, light all around the forest's edge. The light rapidly flickering on and off. "Don't turn off!" begged Miku as she frantically banged the flashlight against the palm of her hand. "Please don't turn off" she pleaded again as the light completely turned off. Miku whimpered as she heard a twig snap in the surrounding darkness.

"Aghh!" Echoed the blood curling scream into the night sky.


End file.
